Sodor's Haunted House
by wyattloughrie
Summary: The Steam Team are in for a big surprise! Happy Early Halloween Again...!


Based on characters created by Britt Alcroft, Rev W Awdry, David Mitton and Andrew Brenner.

*It was a dark night on Sodor, The Steam Team were strolling along the forest,*

Rebecca: What a night this is, eh, Molly?

Molly:I'll say. There's nothing to be afraid of. The forest at night is the same as the forest at day.

Percy: Yeah, only dark and with the moon out...that is, if not's not cloudy.

Henry: Or rainy!

Gordon: Not fond of getting wet are you, Henry?

James: Remember that beach party last Summer?

Thomas: Yeah! It was fun!

Emily: I wonder what we might get up to tonight?

Rosie: Me, too. Who knows what surprises we're totally in for?

Emily: Is that a good idea, James?

Nia: Next thing you'll suggest we do is spend the night in there.

Percy: I don't know, Nia. What if there's ghosts or monsters there?

James: You never know, Percy, you never know.

Molly: Oh, James! You just can't help teasing, can you?

Rosie: Whatever's inside, it's worth checking out.

Thomas: Well, let's have a look then. Come on everyone!

They enter the house.

Percy: Hello...? *echo* Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello?

*Percy is the one making the echo. The others look at him - he blushes sheepishly with a cheely grin on his face.*

Gordon: Hmm... Don't see anything spooky in here

*Emily sees something glowing in the dark.*

Emily: What's that? It's on my shoe!

Rebecca: It's paranormal slime!

Nia: It looks like glow-in-the-dark paint, and it's still wet.

Thomas: Must be a big mystery going on!

Henry: We might as well investigate.

James: Right!

They all split up in twos and look for clues.

Thomas: Well there's nothing interesting here!

*As he and Percy walk past, a portrait moves its eyes from one side to the other. Percy notices this.*

Percy: Thomas! Did you see that?

Thomas: See what, Percy? I don't see it.

Percy: That man in the painting, his eyes moved! *walks past and the eyes move.

There, see? See? *gets a cheeky idea, at the painting* Nah-na, nah-nah-nah!

*The tongue blows a raspberry at him.*

Thomas: Come on, Percy!

Percy: Okay, okay, Thomas. *follows him.*

*Meanwhile, James and Molly are looking around for clues.*

Molly: This place is kinda creepy.

James: Hey, don't worry, Molly - I'll protect you.

Molly: Thanks, James!

*As Molly moves a book on the shelf, a spider falls onto her head. She shrieks.*

Molly: Aah! Spider! Spider!

James: Get off her, you bloody pest! *flicks it off, but it has a string on it* Wait a minute...it's just a toy!

Molly: A toy? Oh... Phew!

James: It's like someone is watching our every move.

Molly: I hope not. For our sake, I hope not.

*As they both make out, the bookcase moves around to another room with them on it.*

James: Where are we?

Molly: Beats me. All I did was pick out a book, but then we ended up here.

*Meanwhile, Emily and Rosie look for clues.*

Rosie: See anything, Emily?

*Emily notices something.*

Emily: Yes... *bends down and inspects* looks like glitter...and a tube of glue.

Rosie: Someone must've been doing arts and crafts.

Emily: You think so?

Rosie: Uh-huh, totally.

Emily checks her hair in the mirror when her eye catches something. She gasps and jumps back landing on the floor on her bottom.

Rosie: What is it, Emily?

Emily: I thought I saw something...in the mirror! *points to it. Rosie looks at it.

Rosie: A ghost? *she looks at it and then looks behind her* There's nobody standing there. I think it's one of those joke mirrors.

*Emily blushes with embarrassment.*

Emily: I could've sworn I saw something...

*Meanwhile, Henry and Gordon are in a hallway. Something taps Henry's shoulder.*

Henry: Not now, I'm busy.

*The hand taps Henry's shoulder.*

Henry: Look, I'm in no mood for... *suddenly trails off in horror, his eyes widening* Gordon...? Is this some kind of joke?

Gordon: What? I was standing next to you!

Henry: But - but...something or someone was playing a joke on me! You don't think it was a ghost, do you?

*A zombie hand jumps on top of Gordon's head.*

Gordon: Aah!

Henry: Now do you believe me?

Gordon: Now I do!

*Gordon is rather embarrassed.*

*Meanwhile, Nia and Rebecca continue to look for clues.*

Nia: Do you see anything, Rebecca?

Rebecca: Er...no, I do 't think so-

She gets tangled in cobwebs.

Rebecca: Gah! Getitoff! Getitoff!

Nia: it's just a spider web. *takes it off her* This web's made out of string.

Rebecca: Oh thank God...

*Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching the room they are in.*

Rebecca: What was that?

A huge hulking monstrous creature lumbers toward them.

Nia: We'd best get out of here, quick!

Rebecca: Good thinking!

The thing chases them. They all bump into each other in the hall and fall on the floor.

Thomas: Cinders and ashes!

Percy: Bust my buttons!

Gordon: What's all the meaning of this?

Rebecca: That monster is after us!

Henry: What monster?

James: Stuff and nonsense! There's nobody else but us inside the mansion!

Emily: What does it look like?

Nia: I don't know. But it's big and scary!

Molly: Y-y-you mean...that? *points at it and everyone looks up*

Monster: *roaring* GET OUT!

*They all scream, get up and run away. A Scooby Doo-esque chases ensues with an indie-rock style song plays in the background.*

Christie: *singing* Through the plains and valleys

Across the great divide

White man brought his thunder

From the other side

Burning smoke and wing of steel

Breathing fire from flaming wheels

Reaching out for a new frontier

Making sure the way was clear

Iron horse, iron horse

Keep on burning on its course

Iron horse, iron horse

Burning on and on

Keep on burnin' on

Over sand and water

Across the canyon too

Through the crimson sunset

Its mighty whistle blew

Burning smoke and wing of steel

Breathing fire from flaming wheels

Reaching out for a new frontier

Making sure the way was clear

*The monster follows them around the house.*

Emily: Och... I knew I should have worn high heels today.

*Finally, they all enter a room away from the monster.*

Thomas: We're safe, now.

Percy: Look, there's a trunk!

James: Perfect!

Nia: And I had to wear sandals while running.

They open it up to reveal...

Molly: Costumes!

Rosie: I think we can fool the monster of we pretended to be someone else.

Henry: Good idea!

*Later, they are changed into the costumes.*

Rebecca: Thomas and James, you make a double act together!

Thomas: I guess we do.

James: *rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders* Did I ever tell you I had a dream where I was this insane? Long story.

Rosie: You think these clues might have something to do with what's going on?

Henry: Maybe there is a surprise for all of us!

Gordon: Could be.

Rebecca: And Gordon...you are so 'shockingly' awesome! *smiles and blushes*

Gordon: Thanks, Rebecca! Now let's try to get out of here!

*Thomas pops his out the door and looks around.*

Thomas: *WHISPERS* The coast is clear.

Henry: Great! Let's find an exit!

*As they make their way down the corridor, who or what should they encounter, but...*

James: Not again!

*The monster they encounter bars their way.*

REBECCA: Everybody leg it!

*They all run off*

*Emily sees something sparkling on the floor.*

Emily: Follow the glitter!

*The glitter leads them to a room.*

Thomas: I wonder what's in this room?

They open the door to reveal...a party with all the others in costume.

Duck: Oh, good! So glad you all showed up.

Thomas: Duck?! What's all this?

Duck: Oh, just something we all threw together.

Edward: Yes, we have been planning this party for a long time, now.

Donald: Aye, we jest had tae get everything ready.

Douglas: Whut we needed was a wee bit o' extra time, so, that was when we had us a back-up plan.

The monster removes his bandages and mask.

Boco: Evening, all!

Edward: Well done, Boco.

Boco: Thanks, Edward. I was quite convincing, don't you think?

Edward: Indeed you were, old friend.

Henry: BoCo?!

Gordon: You were the monster all this time?

James: Well I never!

Henry: Fancy us scared silly...!

Gordon: I have to confess - that was quite a good trick.

Molly: Except we got frightened!

Emily: And who could have arranged this party?

STH: Indeed. Well, I hope you are all perfectly alright, and I am glad you all made it.

Daisy: I had a feeling you all found those costumes in that trunk.

Oliver: All in your sizes.

Percy: Well...what can I say, except...this is the best Halloween ever!

Rosie: Totally!

Phillip: As your DJ for this spooky bash, here's something to get our surf on and pick things up a notch!

He puts on some horror-themed surf rock.

JAMES: This...is my song.

*Everybody starts dancing.*

Emily: Great party!

*Everybody enjoys it.*

THE END


End file.
